


Hauntingly Beautiful

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Prompt: McCree catching Hanzo singing? I can picture McCree singing whenever but Hanzo not even humming along when another is in the room.





	Hauntingly Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt asked by paleimperfectbear on Tumblr.

It is a dead-quiet evening, so quiet Jesse would be able to hear a pin drop. It is strange, given that at only 8:00 p.m., that it is silent when just yesterday the corridors carried the sounds of laughter and music. 

But that’s what happens when most of the base go on a mission, and the rest are on leave. 

The base is running on less than a skeleton crew at the moment, just him, Torbjörn and Hanzo. Jesse is sure Torbjörn hasn’t left the workshop in almost fourteen hours, and Hanzo went about his routine like normal. Jesse, being handed the keys by Winston and is keeping the big guy’s chair warm while he’s away, spent most of his time keeping tabs on the mission. 

Now that the day is over, though, and the team are safely tucked away in the safe house, Jesse can finally relax. He has grand plans to make himself an Irish Coffe, settle in and watch ‘High Noon’, and if he’s lucky he won’t fall asleep during it. 

But on his final approach to the mess hall, he hears something that stops him in his tracks. 

Singing.

There is singing coming from the mess hall.

He knows from experience that Torbjörn’s singing can be classified as yodelling. Torb can deny it all he wants, it’s pitchy and somewhat excruciating to listen to. 

This… This is something sweeter, quieter. 

Jesse is nowhere near drunk enough to be singing without realising, and unless there’s someone else on base that Jesse doesn’t know about, that leaves one other person.

Hanzo.

Jesse cannot help but smile as he listens to Hanzo sing, and he finds himself stepping closer and closer to the open door until he is standing beside it, resting against the wall, clutched bottle of whiskey cradled close to his chest. Hanzo has an amazing voice, and Jesse gets swept up in it, caught in the delicate notes, and he knew damn well that Hanzo was hiding an amazing voice. 

He’s only tried time and time again to get Hanzo to sing at karaoke nights, getting him more and more inebriated with every visit that he will eventually lose whatever inhibition is holding him back and sing for damn once, but every time Hanzo rejects the microphone. The man doesn’t even hum along to songs, he just remains silent, enjoying watching everyone else rather than partaking.

Closing his eyes, Jesse listens to the story the song is telling, and his smile only grows as he realises it is a love song of all things, about watching the first snowfall of the year with a special someone. The Hanzo Shimada Jesse knows is a man who is silent at karaoke nights, a man who prefers to keep to himself, a man who is deadly with a weapon in his hands—he was trained to be an assassin for crying out loud. Not in a million years would Jesse have thought he would catch Hanzo singing a love song, but here he is surprised, listening to Hanzo’s voice drift out of the doorway and letting it settle over him like a warm blanket on a cold winter’s day. 

He realises, though, that it can be perceived as creepy that he is out here listening to Hanzo sing. He should probably make an attempt to let Hanzo know that he is here so he can get on with his night, or maybe even walk away and come back when he’s done because Jesse doesn’t want to spook him. But at the same time… He can’t leave. He feels held in place by Hanzo’s voice, like he is tethered to it like an anchor, and he loses himself in it. 

When the song finishes and there is nothing but silence, Jesse opens his eyes. He decides to give Hanzo a few moments because busting into the mess hall right now would mean he was listening to something so private, and Jesse doesn’t want to break the trust that they’ve built. He also gives himself the time to try and wipe this damn smile off his face. Hanzo’s voice is just so hauntingly beautiful, there is no way, at the very least, he is going to forget it. 

But as he hears Hanzo move about the room, Jesse kicks his ass into gear, puts on his best neutral face and heads into the mess hall, because the last thing Jesse needs is for Hanzo to see him caught in this post-song daze. 

He glances at Hanzo as he approaches the kettle, watching as he prepares his tea. “Evening.”

“Hello.”

Jesse goes about his business, preparing his coffee, watching Hanzo from the corner of his eye, and it seems Hanzo isn’t suspicious of him, which is a good thing. He wants to make conversation with Hanzo so he doesn’t pick up that something’s wrong or weird between them, but as Hanzo’s voice echoes in his mind, he can’t think of anything to say. 

“I am thinking of watching Sanjuro,” Hanzo says, breaking the silence. “I would not mind the company if you did not have any other plans for this evening.”

“Sure,” Jesse answers, probably too quickly and too desperate, but right now, knowing that this softer side to Hanzo exists, he just wants to spend time with him. “Was planning on watching something anyway, but I’d love to join you.” He smiles when Hanzo smiles, and turns his attention back to his coffee. “You want one?”

“No, thank you, I have my tea.”

Jesse nods, preparing his drink. He glances at Hanzo from the corner of his eye again and can’t help but feel a giddiness, a flutter in his stomach at the prospect of spending the evening with Hanzo. 

And who knows? Maybe, over time, Hanzo’ll let him in and share this softer side.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Hanzo was singing is [ 'Yuki no Hana'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qch_zTD6M9k) by Mika Nakashima.
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie)


End file.
